The Search for the Electric Orb
by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800
Summary: I have a mission, I have to find the Electric Orb. The problem? Get 11 of your father's worst enemies go after it too. At least I have some backup, and an ability that has never been tapped into until now. Well, this is gonna be one hell of an adventure.


**You know, I should really just stick with one story, but with a lot of ideas popping out in this small head of mine, I'm actually having a hard time to incorporate them. So forgive me if I keep switching back and forth stories. I'll try as much as possible to stay with this one. Oh yeah, in this story, the pokemon are gijinkas (or pokemorphs). Anyway, enjoy the story! Sorry Again! *Scratches Head***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. But the OCs do belong to me. **

**Chapter 1: A New Kind Of Home**

My name is Reliux and I was just a Luxray who was studying in a university in Hearthome City. But who knew taking a simple school transfer test in a faraway region could change my life forever?

For example, a student gets a chance to go to a prestigious university. Ask anyone about this and they will always take the chance. Now, let's add another detail. It is very far away. Now few of the people that said yes before might speculate and just decline the offer. Put it in my case, and I seem to be like those small few who speculated. What? Who? Where? When? Why? How? But when your parents force it, you know it's the end of the line.

"What?" I seem to ask in surprise.

"You are going to Varklath University!" My father said, holding a confirmation letter that I was passed, failing to contain the excitement. I know Varklath University is the most famous university in the Greston Region. But me living in Sinnoh gives some complications. First, the Greston Region is basically from Sinnoh to Unova, Unova to Johto, Johto to Perklis, and Perklis to Greston. And Perklis is twice as big as Sinnoh. So going there would be a burden. Second, Would I be very far away from any familiar faces? Well, that will be answered when he followed up his message.

"You will be living under the roof of Mr. and Mrs. Vee, old friends of mine." My father said. The Vee family? You have got to be kidding me. The Vee family is famous for their eight daughters: Liza, a Flareon; Crystal, a Glaceon; Mira, a Sylveon; Brea, an Umbreon; Olea, a Vaporeon; Shira, a Leafeon; Trishia, an Espeon; and Jessica, a Jolteon.

"The Vee Family? You know the Vee family?" I asked in surprise that my dad actually knew them.

"Yes. I have no time to explain. We must leave at once." My father replied in a authoritative manner. He pulled up some bags, with my name on them.

"You prepared all my stuff?" I asked again, surprised.

"No time to explain. MOVE!" My dad pushed me out the door and we went into the car.

He drove me to a crowded location, which I managed to find out that it was a train station. He gave me a ticket, kicked me out of the car, gave me a slip of paper, and drove away.

"He really wanted to get rid of me…" I reasoned to no one in particular. After wandering around, I finally found the platform I was supposed to be on. I settled down on a bench, waiting for the correct train to arrive. Some trains went by, bringing in and letting out some passengers; all of those not my train. Then, a blue train came by, which really contrasted with the other trains with the design of the train, and there was something written on the side: Greston Express. Now, this is the train I should be in. I got on the train and looked for a place to settle down. After some painstaking moments with the usual crowd of people, I sat down on a chair, a solo chair, so that I would not be disturbed. I placed my bags near me, and got a book and started to read, "The White Tiger" by Aravind Ariga. I really liked the book, and it was also our book report before I became a lateral transferee to Varklath University. Outside were some people waving goodbye to the passengers on this train, and with my dad suddenly screeching off with his car, I didn't really care about it. The train puffed up a huge amount of smoke, even obscuring some of the view outside my window, and at that moment, I knew that life in Varklath will never be the same as the one now. The train left the station, with people waving to their loved ones, and of course, I didn't care. I put down the book for a while to absorb my surroundings. From my view, Colors just flashed by in and out my field of view. I gave the ticket

to the guard patrolling the train, and he thanked me and I went back to reading the book.

Hours went by, people going in and out the train; passing through Nimbasa in Unova; Goldenrod in Johto; Indrus, Lumpus, and Kardion in Perklis; and Hunkstan in Greston. A giant ocean separates the two islands of Greston: Milonus, where Hunkstan is; and Zukpys, where Varklath is. So what surprised me is that we don't stop at Hunkstan, we just pass under the ocean. The moment I saw the seafloor, I just stared at it for 3 seconds, and became amazed. A train that goes underwater. That's gotta be awesome right? Anyway, we spent at least 20 minutes in an underwater tunnel for trains, before we hit land on Zukpys, in Gurgunz Station. Some more people got on and off, and after 10 minutes, we finally arrived at Varklath Station.

I got down the train, again with the usual crowd, and looked at my surroundings, this city is big. I roamed around, familiarizing myself. I looked at the paper my dad gave me before he bothered to hightail it out of the train station, it said to look for 34 Jikhan Temple Drive, Varklath City. I asked for directions, and finally arrived at a grandeur street with big house lined up in order. I found the exact house it said on the slip of paper, and looked at the huge house. Oh wait, mansion. House is an understatement. It hand a newly painted, red tiled roof; a tall white gate, with electrical fences to keep robbers away; a wall with a big hanging light post, and a gold stripe near it; and I could see a large driveway with at least 3 cars by peeping through the gate. I rang the gold patterned doorbell, and the cold breeze blew, and I knew something was going to go wrong at some point in my stay. I heard footsteps approaching the gate, and the giant gate opened, and I saw a Mightyena bodyguard come out.

"Shoo. I said shoo. How many times do I have to tell you pesky kids that we do notaccept what you sell! Now get out!" Before he could close the gate, I stopped him and tried to reason with him.

"But, I was told to-" Before I could finish saying anything, he stopped me from stopping him from closing the door.

"I said shoo!" He strengthened his resolve.

"But-" I could not reply again because he started to FORCE me to get out. Out of reflexes, I tried to stop him from stopping me stopping the door. (I know, I repeated the word stop on purpose.)

"How many times do I have to say it? SHOO!" He stopped me stopping him stopping me from stopping him from closing the gate. Just then, a brown figure steeped in.

"Just what is this commotion?" Wait a minute, I recognize her! She's Mrs. Ira E. Vee!

"Hello, Mrs. Vee! I'm Re-" Before I could shake his hand, the Mightyena pushed me away.

"You're not allowed to even TOUCH Mrs. Vee!" He shouted back at me like he's enforcing rules.

"Gray! Stop messing with Reliux!" Mrs. Vee reprimanded the Mightyena. Both I and Mightyena were in stupor. We both thought the same thing. How does she know my name?

"Gray, this is Reliux, the son of Raven. He will be living here with us, so I expect you to behave accordingly."

"Yes Ma'am!" This was all he could say.

"Now that's over with, I'll like to show you our house." She led me inside the gigantic mansion, with giant doors like those of a palace, and when you enter, your mouth will drop from the grandeur of the mansion. Inside, directly after you go in, a red carpet warmly greets you and tables with collections of expensive stuff are just displayed on the side, protected by glass of

course. The carpet goes on along the giant hallway, pictures of the Vee family hanging freely on the wall. There were also 2 beautiful chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling.

Next was the kitchen, the sweet aroma of food lingers and cooking supplies like heaven for a chef. An oven, a refrigerator, cabinets, a stove, pans, spoons, forks, knives, ingredients like fish, meat, vegetables, and fruits, you name it, it was all there! I feel I could get used to this place.

Next was the dining room. Once you enter, a giant table with multiple chairs greets you. On top of the table were a red linen, tablecloths, and napkins. There were also candles, flowers, and fruits. Also hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier and some extra side lights, and 2 ceiling fans beside the chandelier.

Next were the living room, the hallway, the second floor, and the garden, all of which are as grand as the previous one. After introducing me the house, Mrs. Vee finally showed me the last for the tour, the 8 girls I'm going to be living with. I waited in the living room as Mrs. Vee called the 8 of them, and I knew, I'm going to have to keep an eye on them for Mrs. Vee since she is always busy with stuff I'm not really sure about. After some period of waiting, Mrs. Vee came down withal 8 of them. I noticed that all of them were eyeing my body for some reason.

First off was Liza, she was a Flareon. She had short and curly flame red hair with some yellowish-white strands, fiery red eyes, large red ears, and a white ornamental earring. She wore a sleeveless neon red blouse, with an orange mini-skirt, a brown belt, and red high-heel shoes. She also wore a necklace with a medium-sized ruby in the middle. She also had a flame-like yellow tail.

Second was Mira, a Sylveon. She had long straight pink hair, long pink ears, and light blue eyes. She wore a white and pink dress which reached to half her knees, a pinkish-red belt, and a pink pair of boots which reached near the knee. She also had bows on her hair, the ends flowing freely, and one near the chest area, ends reaching her waist. She wore a necklace like Liza, except it was a pink topaz. She had a short pink tail.

Third was Olea, a Vaporeon. She had short and straight blue hair with fish-like fins at the side of her head. She had pure black eyes and had short blue ears. She wore a sleeveless blue tank top, some blue shorts, a blue wristband, she also wore blue slippers, and just like the others, a necklace but her with a Sapphire on it. She also has a blue mermaid-like tail.

Fourth was Shira, a Leafeon. She had long sort-of curly greenish-blonde hair. She had yellow-gold eyes. She has a leaf sticking out on her head and leaf-like ears. She wore a green scarf, a simple white dress with gold patterns on it, a pair of gloves, white earrings, and green shoes. She had a necklace with an emerald on it. She has a green leaf-like tail.

Fifth was Trishia, an Espeon. She had short, straight-spiky and purple hair. She had purple eyes, and short purple ears. She wore a strapless purple gown that reached her knees, a purple bracelet, and purple shoes. She had a necklace with an amethyst on it. She also has a slim, forked purple tail.

Sixth was Brea, an Umbreon. She had long, straight black hair. She had red eyes, and long, cylindrical black ears with rings around it. She wore a black shirt, with gold rings on the sleeves, a pair of black jeans, again with gold rings, and black rubber shoes. She wore a black bracelet and had a necklace with a black opal on it. She also has a large bushy tail that is like her ears.

Seventh was Jessica, a Jolteon. She had spiky yellow hair, with whitish tips, long yellow spiked ears, and black eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and yellow shorts reaching her knees, simple yellow rubber shoes, a yellow earring, a yellow-white wristband, and a necklace with a garnet on it. She had a spiky yellow tail with whitish tips.

Last was Crystal, a Glaceon. She had long, straight, light blue hair, long light blue ears, sky blue pigtails with dark blue tips, and bluish eyes. She wore a simple sky blue dress which reaches her knees. She also wore blue and light blue rubber shoes. She had a blue bracelet and a necklace with a diamond on it. She had a long sky blue tail, just like her pigtails.

"Nice to meet you Reliux!" They all said in unison, their voices sound angelic.

"Nice to meet you to girls!" I replied.

Meeting all of them at last. Well, I think I'm going to like my stay here!


End file.
